marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack (Anvil)
|gender = Male |age = |DOD = December 2016 |title = Agent |affiliation = |tv series = The Punisher *''Danger Close'' |actor = René Ifrah |status = Deceased}} Jack was the agent of Anvil had been tasked by Billy Russo to kidnap David Lieberman's family in order to force him to hand over himself, as Jack then disguised himself as a NYPD officer to do this. While Jack had continued following Russo's orders, he led a team of mercenaries to Micro's Hideout, only to find himself in the middle of an ambush where the Punisher had massacred all Anvil team, before killing him as Jack did not tell him the whereabouts of Russo and the Liebermans. Biography Agent of Anvil Kidnapping the Liebermans ]] During the search for Frank Castle, Jack was recruited by Anvil to track him down, using CIA equipment that had been obtained by William Rawlins in order to trace any calls that had been made about Castle's location. Eventually, a call was made by Zach Lieberman claiming to know Castle's whereabouts, so Jack was sent out, along with another another, disguised as New York City Police Department officers to investigate, as Zach opened the door to Jack, believing him to be an NYPD Officer and allowing him to enter the Lieberman Residence under the guise that he was checking on the call. ]] While he was speaking with Zach, Sarah Lieberman had arrived and questioned what Jack wanted with her son, as Jack still kept up the disguise and asked if she had made the call. When had Sarah denied this, Jack turned to Zach and asked if he had called them, as Sarah insisted that Jack did not have the right to question her son. As Jack had then asked if he could speak with her husband, Sarah explained that her husband was dead. Jack then questioned how Sarah knew Castle while taking a look around the house, while Sarah denied any actual knowledge of Castle, which Jack had known was not true. ]] Jack had then questioned if Leo Lieberman was also at their house, only for Sarah to claim that she was spending the night at a friend's house. Hearing this, Jack suggested that the Liebermans come with him, claiming that it would be for their own protection when in reality he planned to hand them over to Billy Russo. However, when Sarah refused to go with him, Jack made it clear that this was not optional and that they would both be coming with him whether they liked it or not, as Sarah order Zach to run away for his life and then struck Jack over the head with a lamp when he had attempted to grab her son. to surrender]] Once Sarah and Zach attempted to run for safety, Jack then furiously attacked Sarah, pushing her into the kitchen, as she had desperately searched for something to defend herself with, striking Jack across the face with a hammer before grabbing a knife and threatening to kill him if he touched her children. However, Jack's other Anvil agent had managed to recapture Zach when he had attempted to get away and was holding him at gunpoint, forcing Sarah to drop the knife as she surrendered. With two of the Liebermans now captured, Jack and the other agent had then delivered them over to Russo and Rawlins.The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close Ambush in Micro's Hideout squad on their mission]] Before long, Sarah Lieberman had confessed to having Frank Castle phone number, as they traced the call to Micro's Hideout where Jack was sent in with his squad of Anvil before to find and kill Castle once and for all. As they made their way into their Hideout, Jack and his team kept their guns raised as they searched for any sign of life, finding nothing and assuming that it must be empty as they made it into the control room. with his latest update]] Looking over the computers, Jack had found that footage of Ahmad Zubair being tortured and executed by Cerberus Squad was playing on a loop with a countdown clock, although there was no indication of what it was counting down to. Having failed to find all the targets, Jack then called Billy Russo to give him the update, explaining what he had found on the computers. As Jack had questioned what they should do next, Russo questioned how they had found the hideout if Castle was not actually there, as Jack explained that his phone was still on the desk, as Russo realized they had walked into a trap. ]] At that moment, Jack had witnessed the severed head of one of their agents being thrown into the room. As all the other agents gathered around to inspect it, they had suddenly realized a grenade had been strapped to the head just as that exploded, throwing Jack backwards and killing two more of their agents. While Jack recovered from that blast, the Punisher had then stormed down the hallways and began gunning down every Anvil agent he encountered, as Jack took cover and watched the Punisher use his superior knowledge of the Hideout and several booby traps to gain the advantage with their shootout. in the back]] Having witnessed the Punisher shooting one of his men through the back of the skull with his shotgun, Jack then took advantage of his hiding spot and began shooting at his target, striking him in the back of his Bulletproof Vest and forcing him to take cover. As more agents fired at the Punisher, Jack took a moment to put on a mask, as they heard their target furiously calling out to Russo, who he believed was with them. However, before they could get closer, the Punisher then detonated several bombs in the facility, killing multiple agents as well as giving him a chance to grab another gun and rejoin the battle. ]] In the chaos of the battle, Jack was helped back onto his feet by one of his agents, who was immediately gunned down by the Punisher as they had attempted to escape. Having found himself cornered, Jack attempted to shoot at his target, who had mistaken him for Russo. At the moment that Jack had run out of ammunition, the Punisher took full advantage as he threw his at him, embedding it in Jack's shoulder before charging forward as he then kicking him backwards. However, Jack refused to give in and ripped the knife out of his own shoulder in order to challenge the Punisher to a one on one duel. ]] However, this proved to be a fatal mistake as, despite Jack furiously attempting to slash at the Punisher, he was vastly outmatched as the Punisher managed to break his arm as he plunged the knife into his gut, mortally wounding him. Jack was then thrown across the table, with the knife getting violently ripped out of him, as the Punisher had then proceeded to brutally slash at both of Jack's legs to cause him extreme agony. Jack's cries of pain soon made the Punisher realize that he was not actually Russo, as he walked away from the bleeding Jack to see if Russo was among the corpses of the other agents. ]] While the Punisher had walked around the facility, checking if Russo was anywhere to be found and executing any survivors, Jack made a desperate attempt to escape, being forced to drag his bleeding legs across the floor. However, the Punisher soon caught up to Jack and demanded to know where Russo was. When Jack failed to answer, he was shot through the leg while he insisted he was telling the truth, before being asked where Sarah and Zach Lieberman were. As Jack insisted he was never told, the Punisher calmly accepted this answer as he causally shot Jack through the head, killing him instantly. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': As an Anvil operative, Jack was trained to utilize firearms. However, his skills were not enough to kill the Punisher, as he only managed to shoot his target in the back of his Bulletproof Vest, failing to kill him. *'Expert Combatant': During the Ambush in Micro's Hideout, Jack was forced to battle the Punisher alone, armed with the Punisher's own knife which had been thrown into his shoulder. Despite using all his combat skills, he was unable to defeat the Punisher, who broke his arm and stabbed him in the gut, defeating Jack. *'Knife Expertise:' As an Anvil operative, Jack was trained to utilize a knife in combat, however, he was disarmed and defeated by the Punisher. *'Pain Tolerance': Despite being stabbed in the shoulder, Jack pulled the knife out and continued the fight. Equipment Weapons ]] To be added Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': To be added Facilities *'Micro's Hideout': To be added Relationships Allies *Anvil **Billy Russo † - Employer Enemies *Sarah Lieberman *Zach Lieberman *Frank Castle/Punisher - Target and Killer *David Lieberman/Micro - Target Behind the Scenes *Johnny Yang was a stunt double for René Ifrah in the role of Jack. References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:Anvil Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Punisher